Carve My Heart
by kbeto
Summary: Tom's ridiculously talented, Danny not so much, Dougie's a kid-eating dragon and Harry's there to provide adult supervision. Not everyone is born to be a craftsman and Danny finds himself on the not-so-gifted spectrum of the force, much to his annoyance. Flones family, rated T for some implied naughtiness (wasn't even Dougie's fault this time. Shocker).


_Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure you know that I don't own almost everything you can find here._

_A/N: I wanted a Halloween fic and I had planned on writing for my 'Haunted' entry, but this prompt came up and I really craved for Flones carving some pumpkins. There was someone on twitter that also encouraged me to write it, so I thank them for that. :) By the way, this is another fic set in the Fletcher-Jones Family universe._

_This one goes to **corruptedPOV** and **Marvin Fletcher** for being sweeties and hearing to my ramblings (also for their inspiring words). Thanks, me girls! :D Happy Halloween!_

_**Guest** Thanks! For some reason this pervy fandom seem to enjoy a bit of spanking. BWAhaha!_

_**Anonymous** Thanks, dear! :) No need to worry, it happens to me more often than I would like. I don't know why you say that because your prompts are at the very least pretty original, so why can't they be good to submit? You're just not aware of your own potential! ;) And I really get a bit worried that you put that much faith in me, but thanks! ;P Haha!_

_To be honest I don't really know how other people see the twins, but I have real fun writing them! I never really thought I would write so many stories for that particular universe, so it's a surprise to have all these SAs that somehow are connected, even when they're not really telling a big, complex story. I'm sure that I can't write a lengthy story without proper plot, though you probably will see me playing with them a bit more in the future (hopefully). Thanks, dear! :D_

_**monkeywaiters** Thank you for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

Carve My Heart

Tom smiled to himself climbing out of his car, thinking about his plan. For this Halloween he wanted to make something special for his children –not that he _didn't_ make something special the previous years, but this year in particular he wanted to add a bit of personal touch to it. Said plan was seemingly perfect, and he used every help that he could find, including his loving husband's and his other two best mates.

"Dan, I'm home! Is everything ready?" he closed the door, hanging his keys on a Darth Vader key rack and heading straight to the kitchen.

There Tom found Danny with his head inside the oven, but after so many years living together, he couldn't say he was the least surprised by it, and instead he seized the opportunity of giving surprising the other man with a good two-handed bum grope.

"Oi!" Danny jumped a bit, hitting his head and laughing nervously at the surprise attack.

It's not a common thing to cross your mind that you're going to be groped whilst you have your head in the oven. Again, most people wouldn't have their heads stuck in the oven, so it wasn't like Danny's thinking process made much sense from the very start.

"I'll disregard whatever you were doing in there and assume you bought what I needed, okay?" They kissed briefly, Tom still chuckling.

Rubbing the afflicted area of his head, Danny pointed to the worktop where a few plump looking pumpkins were, bright and ready for being carved. "And our moogles?"

"Playing with Uncle Dougie," Tom inspected the fruits, choosing the most appropriate ones for their task. "Don't worry, Harry's with them."

"So... tha' means we're all _alone_ in this house?" Danny pressed himself against Tom's back, his fingers tracing the way from the blond's shoulders to elbows, at the same time peppering the exposed neck with kisses.

"Keep it in your trousers, Daniel! God! Sometimes I think you and Dougie are _really_ related!" Tom giggled, slapping the obscene, large hands away from him. "That's _not_ what we're doing," he span around, shoving a pumpkin in Danny's arms and going over to fetch the required tools to do the carving.

~#~

All the pumpkin carving experience turned out to be a big fiasco for Danny. His artistic self didn't seem to shine so much, and the whole idea seemed as good as a toddler given wax crayons and left inside a room of pristine, white walls: it was a bad idea and bound to end in a great disaster. It also didn't help that his kids were so eccentric in their preferences –an astronaut princess for Leah and a winged star-eating dinosaur for Luke–, even if he got the 'easy one'.

Danny groaned, feeling more exhausted than he should really feel, since they weren't exactly running a marathon. His frustration grew even more when he peeked over his shoulder to see Tom making a handiwork out of the other pumpkin, making him feel even worse about the flower-eating grilled chicken – because, let's face it, that didn't _remotely_ look like a dinosaur or stars – he carved.

"It's awful, innit?" He held his pumpkin for Tom to see, sighing in defeat. "I'm not artsy like you, Tommy."

"Maybe we should consider getting you some basic lessons, yeah." Tom shook his head, laughing with his whole body. "I'll try to save _that_ after I'm done here, okay?" And he turned his attention back to what resembled a simplified version of Samus Aran wearing a crown over her helmet and dressed in a princess dress.

"Cheeky git!" Danny whispered, reaching for the plate full of the inside of both pumpkins and dropping it on Tom's head. "Now we're good," he smirked.

Tom's mouth hanged in a perpetual 'O', a mix of disbelief and surprise when he pulled a seed out of his hair. Danny was innocently focused on his carving when the seed-covered man turned to glare at him. Or so it would seem, if wasn't for his shoulders going up and down, though there wasn't anyone else around and it was pretty obvious he was responsible for Tom's accident.

"You're dead, _Jones!_"

It was Tom's turn to grab a handful of pumpkin insides and seeds and shove it down the back of Danny's shirt. After that, an all-out war took place in their kitchen, both armed with the sticky leftover, throwing it at each other and laughing like kids. They giggled and ran around, leaving a huge mess behind, Danny guffawing when he managed to hit a seed inside Tom's mouth, and Tom having his revenge when Danny slipped and fell on his own arse.

Tom took the opportunity to pin his husband to the floor. "You better admit defeat and surrender, _my dear_."

"Not yet, _my dear_." With a buckle of his hips, Danny reversed their roles with a quick spin. He grinned wide when Tom stopped struggling under his weight, resting their foreheads together. "I won and you're going to help me with my pumpkin," his lips ghostly brushed against Tom's.

"Okay, okay. I often forget that you have some power in those hips of yours."

"A sign that's been too long since we had some _fun_," he licked into Tom's mouth, with the tip of his tongue, proceeding to give his husband a fiery and hungry kiss. When they finally unlocked their lips, Danny got up, cleaning himself up as much as he could. "We are _alone_ and I'll be in the shower if ya need me. Consider it a formal apology for our mini-war."

Tom watched as Danny stripped down from his clothes and walked away in all his freckled glory. "I reckon we _could_ use a short pause," he felt his body respond to that beautiful vision and also stripped his clothes off, following the curly-haired man back to their bathroom.

~#~

"Thanks for staying with them, Harry."

"No need to thank me, you know we love them and Dougie needs somebody to play with him from time to time," Harry hugged the couple, chuckling and letting them inside his house.

"Ya know you're not talking about a kid, right?" Danny's the one to chuckle this time.

Dougie was just like a grown kid, which justified why they weren't surprised to find him wearing a dragon mask, making noises and chasing Leah and Luke around the backyard. The children stopped when they noticed their dads standing a few meters away, only to have their pursuer hoist them up by their waists.

"Say goodbye to these kids, they will be my feast tonight," the 'dragon' roared, walking to the trio of smiling men standing by the door.

"Maybe you could roast them some other day? At least wait till after Halloween," Tom try to negotiate with the creature. It seem to work because the dragon went silent for a minute, before putting the kids down.

"Candy-filled children sounds more delicious, anyway," 'Drougie' roared once more and ran back into the house, making them all laugh.

~#~

"We should be going, say goodbye to Uncle Dougie and Uncle Harry," Tom told the twins.

The kids each hugged their uncles alternately and went back to hold hands with their Dad, walking back to their car. They were all set to leave, when Dougie jogged to the vehicle and tapped on Danny's window.

"Next time you two try a new kink, I suggest to wash a bit better afterwards," he fished a pumpkin seed from Danny's hair with a knowing smirk that made both Tom and Danny blush madly. "It's not hard to figure out what two grown men would do alone," he winked at them.

"Dad, what's a _'klink'_?" A mortified Tom revved the engine and they left before Dougie could make any more embarrassing questions arise. They wouldn't want to be late for the festivities, anyway.

~Fin~

_A/N2: Prompt was "Imagine your OTP carving pumpkins together, and Person A is really good at it. Person B isn't so good, and decides to play around and throw pumpkin guts over Person A's head. This turns into a play fight where they both end up covered with the insides of the pumpkins until Person A surrenders. Person B apologises by kissing them passionately - bonus if they share a shower to clean themselves up."_


End file.
